


Living In The Future [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Crossover, EURIKA, M/M, Personal Growth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Sneaky Phil Coulson, Team as Family, most random Avengers team ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Tony Stark is the boy genius who woke Captain America, and now he's stuck with him. That's not a bad thing, but between Steve's wide-eyed wonder at the new world and Tony's little fanboy crush, the awkwardness just keeps happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living In The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399804) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



> **Length (total)** : 4:23:17  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong  
>  **Music** : _Make Way for Tomorrow Today_ by Richard M. Sherman  & _I Am Iron Man_ by John Debney and Tom Morello  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/living-in-future)
> 
> Thanks to Yue_ix for the cover art beta!  
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 4:23:17 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future.m4b) (124.5 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 15:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%201.mp3) (21.5 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 36:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%202.mp3) (28.6 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 23:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%203.mp3) (18.1 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 40:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%204.mp3) (56.5 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 18:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%205.mp3) (14.4 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 27:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%206.mp3) (38.6 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 16:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%207.mp3) (12.2 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 31:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%208.mp3) (24.2 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 36:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%209.mp3) (50.2 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 17:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Living%20In%20the%20Future/Living%20In%20the%20Future%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (13.4 MB) | 


End file.
